Entwined Destinies III: The Revised Edition
by Lilac Moon
Summary: The third revised story in the Entwined Destinies series. FINALE! Chapter 8 is up! Zordon has been kidnapped and it's up to the Sailor scouts, knights, and rangers to save him and protect the galaxy from Dark Spector. BillyKat and multiple pairings.
1. Chase Into Space

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon.

AN: Hey everyone! Here's the third story in the Entwined Destinies series. Enjoy and please leave a review!

Entwined Destinies III: Saving Zordon

The Revised Edition

Chapter 1: Chase Into Space

(assume the ... mean other names)

Mr. Kaplan stood at the podium and began calling the graduate names. Ms. Applebee handed each student their diploma as they walked by.

... ... Aisha Marie Campbell... ... William Aaron Cranston... ... Rockford David DeSantos... ... Kimberly Ann Hart... Katherine Lynn Hillard... ... Trini Seyla Kwan... ... Thomas Patrick Oliver... ... Adam Daniel Park... ... Jason Lee Scott... Zackary Brian Taylor... Tanya Marie Sloan...

"Ladies and gentlemen, the class of 1997!" Mr. Kaplan announced. The audience applauded and the graduates tossed their caps. After that, everyone went to Ernie's for the party.

It had only been two weeks since Zedd was defeated and Larisa had returned to the future. And only one week since Zordon had received the opportunity to return to Eltar. While his charges were deeply saddened to see him go, they were happy for their mentor, knowing how much his home planet meant to him.

But unfortunately, trouble was already brewing again.

* * *

"We have successfully captured Zordon," Astronema reported to Dark Spector.

"Very good, contact Lord Zedd for me. Give him my message," Dark Spector ordered.

"Yes master," Astronema replied.

* * *

"Can you believe it Billy? We've finally graduated," Kat said, as they danced.

"Yeah, and now we'll be spending the rest of our lives together," Billy replied.

"I can't wait, I have to be the luckiest girl in the world," Kat gushed.

"I'm the lucky one. I love you Katherine, I have for all my life, even without knowing it. I remember falling in love with you back during the silver millennium and I've cherished the feelings of falling in love with you all over again," Billy said, as he got down on one knee in the middle of the dance floor. This made many people stop and stare.

"Katherine Hillard, will you marry me?" Billy asked, as he revealed an engagement ring to her. It was a heart shaped diamond resting on a gold crescent moon.

"Oh Billy, of course I will!" Kat said, happy tears welling in her eyes. Billy stood up, slid the ring on her finger, and kissed her lips passionately. Those around them, including their friends, applauded.

_

* * *

_

Lord Zedd watched Billy propose to Kat through his infrared vision. His anger boiled, causing his body to almost glow red as it did when he was livid.

"What is it Zeddy?" Rita asked.

"Just Billy proposing to Katherine. They are so sickeningly happy, it makes me sick! But I will change that, I will make them pay!" Zedd ranted, as he clenched his fist.

"And how are you going to do that! You lost the golden crystal to those brats and now we're powerless to stop them!" Rita screamed. Before Zedd could retort, the palace shook furiously. Two people appeared before them and Zedd instantly recognized them. One was a very beautiful woman with long red hair, which had blue highlights. But her eyes betrayed her beauty, as they were an cold, emerald green laced with evil. The man next to her was quite handsome, though his black eyes were as cold as the depths of hell. He had spiky black hair highlighted with red.

"What are you two doing here!" Zedd demanded.

"Zeddy, who are they?" Rita asked.

"My mother and my younger brother. Malina and Ares Xett," Zedd replied.

"So good to see you again my son," Malina said.

"Yes, we heard about your latest battle with the scouts. You are an embarrassment dear brother," Ares replied.

"I don't need your help brat!" Zedd spat.

"Now boys, I will not have any fighting. We are simply here to help you Zeddy. We have discovered where the power chamber is," Malina replied.

"I know where it is too mother. I even destroyed their first base, but they still survived," Zedd argued.

"Yes, only because you blew it up from a distance. We are going in and we will kill them all, except Katherine of course. She is to be unharmed," Ares said. Zedd sneered.

"Are you still obsessed with that girl? She rejected you back during the silver millennium and she will again," Zedd retorted.

"No, she will be mine this time. I will make her mine," Ares replied dangerously.

"Gather our army, we will leave immediately," Malina ordered.

* * *

"Luna, we have a terrible problem," Artemis informed.

"What is it?" the female cat asked. Artemis brought the viewing screen up and showed Luna the trouble. Stalking toward them, numbering in the thousands, were Piranhitrons and Tengu warriors. Leading them was , Zedd, Rita, Goldar, Rito, and two people they hoped they would never see again.

"Are they who I think they are?" Luna asked.

"They are, which means the princess is in great danger," Artemis said.

"Contact the scouts and knights immediately," Luna said.

* * *

Billy and Kat were locked in a kiss when her communicator chimed, breaking their tender moment.

"How many times has that happened?" Billy asked rhetorically.

"Too many times. This Kat, go ahead Artemis," Kat said.

"Katherine, you and the others must teleport here now. We have an emergency on our hands," Artemis said frantically.

"We'll be right there," Kat said, as she and Billy rounded the scouts, knights and rangers.

* * *

The group teleported to the power chamber and gave their attention to Artemis and Luna.

"We have a serious problem.They have found the power chamber," Artemis said, as he turned the viewing screen on so the teens could see the multitude of minions coming toward them.

"Holy shnikies! There's a ton of them!" Rocky exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to fight that many?" Kim asked.

"They can't get into the power chamber, can they?" Tanya asked.

"It can't be!" Billy said, as he watched the black haired man on the screen.

"Who is that? Do you know him Billy?" Kim asked.

"Yes and the rest of you do to," Billy said. Only he and Kat seemed to remember. Luna and Artemis knew they all needed to remember. The moons on their foreheads flashed, as each person in the room was immersed in memories of their past and by the powers granted by Sailor Pluto, time was stopped for the moment.

* * *

_flashback_

_Katherine danced boredly with what felt like the millionth suitor that night. She hated these stupid balls where suitors from all around the galaxy would come in hopes of winning her hand. Most would try to convince her to reconsider her decision to give up the throne, promising her many things. She wasn't sure why they tried since there were only three men she could marry and still keep the throne. One was Darien, whom was in love with her younger sister. The other two were Trey of Triforia and Andros of Kerovia, and she loved both dearly, but only as her close friends. Only one man held her heart and she smiled weakly to him from across the room where he patiently waited for her. Her handsome prince from Mercury smiled back. Finally the dance ended and she walked up to her mother's throne, sighing deeply. _

_"How many more must I dance with mother?" she sighed, exasperated. _

_"I'm sorry my daughter, I know you hate this, but it is only polite to accept the offers and to keep the peace," Queen Serenity replied. _

_"I know," Katherine replied, as her eyes wandered to Will. _

_"Don't even think about it Katherine. You are not to leave this party, not yet," the queen scolded. _

_"I won't mother," she replied, while smiling at Will. _

_"Queen Serenity, it is good to see you," Malina Xett said, as she and her two sons approached them. The queen shot a cool gaze toward them, letting them know that they were not wanted. _

_"What are you doing here Malina? I've already told you, Katherine will not marry Ares," the queen replied. _

_"Your decision has angered M51, we might consider it a declaration of war," Malina replied. _

_"So you're here to force my daughter into marriage," the queen said, as she glanced to her sides seeing her faithful rangers already surrounding the throne. Will, Thomas, Adam, Rockford, and Jason were there ready to remove the unwelcome party. Katherine looped her arm in Will's, as he faced down the man who was constantly trying to steal the woman he loved. _

_"Stay away from her," Will ordered. _

_"She will be mine Will. Even if I have to kill you to make it happen," Ares replied. The two men looked as though they were ready to tear each other apart, but they were quickly pulled apart. _

_"Stop this at once. My daughter has made her choice and you will not force her to anything Ares. Jason and Thomas, see that Malina and her sons are escorted out," Queen Serenity ordered. _

_"I will make you my queen Katherine and we will rule the galaxy together. Even if I have to wait a thousand years...you will be mine!" he promised..._

* * *

Katherine instinctively clutched Billy's hand tightly, as she remembered prince Ares. He had always frightened her with his violent nature and unhealthy obsession with her. She calmed a bit, as she felt one of Billy's arms go around her waist, while the other clutched the golden staff.

"Now I remember. As long as he's around, Kat's in a lot of danger," Tommy mentioned. A loud banging was heard and all present realized that it would only be a matter of moments before they were invaded.

"Stay close to me," Billy told Kat. She nodded and inched herself closer to him.

* * *

"This should take care of the door," Zedd said, as he put an explosive on the door. It exploded and the Tengus plowed through it. The Piranhitrons began climbing onto the roof, where they broke through the glass sun roof.

Kat screamed as the shattered glass fell, but found herself protectively shielded by Billy's body.

"What are we going to do Billy?" Kat said frantically.

"No harm will come to you princess," Ares said, as he swung his staff at Billy, but the gold ranger blocked it with the golden staff.

"The same cannot be said about you," Ares taunted.

"We'll see. I didn't let you near her in the past and I won't let you near her now," Billy replied, as they began to duel.

The other minions attacked the rangers and remaining scouts, while Rito pranced around planting mini implosion devices that would surely destroy every inch of the power chamber. Ares struggled hard against Billy, trying to get to Katherine. The minions began to leave and Ares was pulled away by his mother.

The devices beeped wildly and the evil beings disappeared as the power chamber began to come down around them.

"Everyone take cover!" Billy screamed, as he pulled Kat as close as he could and rolled to the ground, covering her with his body.

* * *

"Mother! I was supposed to leave with Katherine!" Ares complained.

"Son, those scouts and knights are resilient as cockroaches. That blast did not kill them," Malina replied.

"I hope it killed Will," Ares said darkly.

"I thought you wanted that pleasure for yourself," Malina replied.

"Yes, but it would save me the trouble," Ares replied.

"No, you want that blast to kill him so that you don't have to face him. He's stronger, smarter, and faster than you and you can't beat him," Zedd taunted. Ares glared at his disfigured older brother.

"I can and I will defeat him. Besides, you're one to talk about losing battles. I'm not the one that looks like a walking steak," Ares smirked. Zedd growled, but their mother stopped the fight from going any further.

"Now boys, no fighting. It's time to leave, for we have to attend a meeting hosted by Astronema. It seems that she and Dark Spector have captured Zordon," Malina said.

"What about those wretched teens?" Rita screeched.

"Let them dig themselves out. There's nothing they can do while still here on earth," Malina replied.

* * *

"I feel like a ton of bricks just fell on me," Rocky said.

"I think it did honey," Aisha replied, as Rocky helped her out of the rubble.

"Are you okay Kat?" Billy asked.

"I think so, is everyone else okay?" Kat asked. Everyone, including Luna and Artemis seemed to only have cuts and bruises. The cracked viewing screen blipped and Billy picked it up. Suddenly, an image of Alpha 5 appeared.

"Rangers!" Alpha cried.

"Alpha!" Billy exclaimed.

"Rang..ers...Zor..don has been kid..napped..Dark Spector... He..has gathered evil..forces..from across..the galaxy. After that, the screen went blank.

"Zordon has been kidnaped!" Trini said.

"How are we supposed to rescue him? I'm sure by ship, Alpha meant space ship," Adam reasoned.

"I know how. I need everyone to go home and pack some things. Tell your parents your going on a trip," Billy said.

"They destroyed the zeo crystal, we'd just be in the way," Zack said.

"No Zack, we need you guys too," Billy said. With that, the teens went their separate ways on their missions.

* * *

Billy arrived at the NASADA spaceport morphed as the gold ranger. He was easily allowed access, since he had been building a project there for months. Soon, he teleported the others there.

"Wow Billy, this is amazing," Tommy said, as he stared at the shuttle.

"Thanks, this should take us into space so we can save Zordon. Is everyone ready?" Billy asked.

"I'm not going," Zack said.

"Why not Zack?" Jason asked.

"Guys, I'm really worried about Zordon too. But I just got into Julliard and it's the opportunity of a lifetime. I know that all this is bigger than that...but my gut tells me that I need to be here on Earth. I hope you all understand.

"Of course we do Zack. Don't worry, we'll handle this," Billy replied, as he shook hands with him.

The others wished him well, before boarding the shuttle.

Billy clasped Kat's hand as they strapped in and he took the helm. Billy engaged the thrusters and the shuttle left earth for outer space...

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review. I will try to have chapter 2 up soon!


	2. Evil Strikes

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon. I do, however, own any original characters.

AN: Here is chapter 2! Enjoy and please review!

Entwined Destinies III: Saving Zordon

The Revised Edition

Chapter 2: Evil Strikes

The scouts and knights had been in space for nearly two hours aboard Billy's ship. Suddenly, a faint alarm sounded.

"What's that mean?" Tommy asked.

"We've come upon another ship and the tractor beam has locked onto us," Billy replied, as his hands flew over the controls.

"Who do you think it is Billy?" Kat asked.

"I'm not sure, but we're going to find out. I can't break free from the tractor beam," Billy replied. The docking bay on the large ship opened, and the shuttle was pulled in. It docked and the passengers disembarked, ready to defend themselves. But no one was around.

"Do you think this ship belongs to an enemy?" Rocky asked.

"Most likely, be careful guys," Billy said, as he clutched Kat's hand.

The group cautiously moved into the corridors and then split into pairs to cover more ground.

Billy and Kat found their way to a pair of large doors. They opened before them and the ship's deserted bridge was revealed.

"Maybe we can find out whom this shop belongs to," Kat said.

"Good idea," Billy replied, as they approached the console.

"Stop right there!" a harsh voice yelled.

Billy and Kat whirled around, only to be faced with a man in a red ranger suit.

"We don't mean any harm. Our ship was pulled in by yours," Kat explained nervously, as the ranger pointed his weapon at them.

"She's right, we're from earth and we're on a mission to save Zordon," Billy replied. The ranger lowered his weapon and removed his helmet.

"Will, Katherine, is it really you guys," the long haired teen asked.

"Andros?" Kat asked. He smiled and shared a hug with her and then a handshake with Billy.

"What are you guys doing here? When I learned of Zordon's kidnaping, I decided to come to earth to find you," Andros replied.

"Well, we decided to try and find him. Malina destroyed the power chamber, so I knew any hopes of tracking him from their were out of the question," Billy replied.

"Malina is back?" Andros asked.

"Yes and so is Ares," Billy replied, as he and Andros shared a meaningful glance.

"This just keeps getting worse. Dark Spector and Astronema is one thing, but Malina and Ares is just too much," Andros mentioned. Slowly the other scouts, knights, and rangers found the bridge. Andros smiled at them.

"I don't suppose you would happen to know any worthy recipients for these, would you?" Andros asked with a smile.

"I know four very worthy candidates," Billy smiled.

* * *

"Cassie Chan, you are the pink space ranger,"

"Ashley Hammond, you are the yellow space ranger,"

"T.J. Johnson, you are the blue space ranger,"

"And Carlos Valerte, you are the black space ranger," Andros concluded, as he finished distributing the morphers.

"Hey Andros, where's Zhane and Karone?" Billy asked. Andros' face fell and he bowed his head.

"Karone was...kidnaped almost ten years ago. I've spent the last few years trying to find her. And Zhane...was seriously injured in battle two years ago. Since then, he's been in a frozen state and I'm hoping someday he'll come back to us," Andros replied.

"Billy, maybe you could take a look atZhane's condition. You're always very good at that sort of stuff," Kat mentioned. Billy smiled at her.

"Well, I'm not a doctor, but I'll see what I can do for him in the morning," Billy replied.

"Thanks Billy, it would be great to have Zhane back with us. I have a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get," Andros replied.

* * *

"Send a monster to earth. I want this Sailor Moon destroyed. There can only be one queen and that will be me," Astronema ordered.

"Yes princess, I shall send Rhinotor. His brute strength will put an end to those scouts and rangers," Ecliptor replied. Ares silently smirked, as he prepared to follow the monster to Earth. He would let this monster defeat Sailor Moon and then he would move in and capture her for his own...

* * *

The scouts, knights, and rangers settled in their quarters. An alert sounded and everyone scrambled to the bridge.

"What's going on?" Kat asked.

"Astronema has sent a monster to Angel Grove," Andros announced.

"We need to be careful. Ares is bound to show up, so stay close to me," Billy told Kat. She nodded and clutched his hand tightly.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros called, as he and the other space rangers morphed.

"Venus...Crystal...Power!" Kim called.

_Sailor Venus_

Orange stars surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit, with an orange skirt, a blue bow on her chest and the back of her skirt, and elbow length white gloves. An orange diamond jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and orange ballet-style shoes appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Venus_

"Mars...Crystal...Power!" Trini called.

_Sailor Mars...Sailor Mars_

Fire surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a red skirt, a purple bow on her chest and back of her skirt, and elbow length white gloves. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared on her forehead and red high heels appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Mars...Sailor Mars_

"Jupiter...Crystal...Power!" Aisha called.

_Sailor Jupiter_

Lightning bolts surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a green skirt, a pink bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. An emerald jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and green boots appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Jupiter_

"Mercury...Crystal...Power!" Tanya called.

_Sailor Mercury_

Blue stardust surrounded her hand as her transformation wand appeared in her hand.

Water surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a dark blue skirt, a light blue bow on her chest and back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. A sapphire jewel tiara appeared across her forehead and knee length blue boots appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Mercury_

Moon...Cosmic...Dream...Action!" Kat called.

_Sailor Moon!_

Red ribbons surrounded her as her clothes melted away. The ribbons wrapped around her body to form her sailor outfit with a rainbow bordered white skirt, a red bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. Her sleeves were iridescent and white barrettes appeared in her hair. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and knee high red boots appeared on her feet,

_Sailor Moon!_

"Gold Ranger Power!" Billy called, as he morphed into the gold ranger.

* * *

"Stop right there beast!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Stop this Sailor Brat! Princess Astronema has ordered for your destruction!" the monster retorted, as he launched an attack at her.

A gold rush intercepted it and Billy took on the monster. The gold ranger fought fiercely, until the monster grabbed him by the arms and began electrocuting him. Billy yelled out in pain.

"Billy!" Kat called, as she rushed to him.

"Wait Katherine!" Andros called, but his plea fell on deaf ears.

The monster threw Billy aside and fired several blasts at Kat. She managed to dodge them and powered up the moon kaleidoscope.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Kat called.

But the attack bounced off the monster like nothing.

The monster grabbed Sailor Moon and began to tear her broach from her chest.

"No! Kat!" Billy called, as he barreled toward the monster. Pink ribbons unraveled around her, as she fell into Billy's arms.

"Kat! Can you hear me?" Billy pleaded. Kat whimpered and clung to him. Billy tore his helmet off and lifted her ribbon-covered body into his arms.

"Kat, it's going to be okay. I'm going to get you back to the Astro Megaship," Billy said.

"You will do no such thing gold ranger. She is coming with me," Ares said.

"Stay away from her you bastard!" Billy yelled. Kat moaned in pain.

"Billy..." she called.

"I'm here angel," he soothed. Billy knew that he needed to fight Ares off, but he didn't dare let Kat leave his arms. As if the powers of their crystals heard his dilemma, the golden and silver crystals manifested themselves, creating an impenetrable shield around the duo just as Ares tried to bring his sword down on Billy. He was met with a blast of silver energy that blew him back. The ribbons around Kat's body turned silver and wrapped themselves around her body again, creating a whitish silver leotard. Her skirt was now whitish-silver with a rainbow band at the base. Her bow and boots were now gold like her tiara. A new weapon, a silver star wand, appeared in her hand just as a pair of ornate, whitish-silver wings appeared on her back. Billy was also undergoing a transformation. His gold chest plate and most of his ranger uniform remained the same. A flowing, black and golden cape appeared and his helmet disappeared. His golden staff remained, as the golden energy swirled around it, giving it upgraded power.

"Kat, you're okay," Billy said.

"Of course I am Will, thanks to our love," her regal voice spoke. He blushed, loving it when she called him Will.

"Let's defeat this monster together," he replied.

"All right! Spiral Saber!" Andros called.

"Quadro Blaster!" Carlos called, as the rangers fired the attacks, which threw the monster off balance.

"Your time is up Rhinotor!" Kat called.

"You think your new outfit is going to make a difference?" the monster growled.

"I know it will, for I am Eternal Sailor Moon! And I will not allow evil to invade my world!" Kat said, as she twirled her wand.

"It's time for a gold rush!" Billy called.

"Silver Starlight Orb!" Kat called, as she launched the silver star energy orb. The monster's power was at a critical level.

"Let's finish him!" Billy said. Kat nodded, as she crossed the silver wand with the gold power staff.

"Golden Moonlight Finishing Beam!" Billy and Kat called. The golden and silver light ripped through the monster, reducing it to dust. There wasn't even enough salvageable for the monster to grow. With the crisis over, the rangers and scouts returned to the Astro Megaship.

* * *

"Man, that was amazing!" Rocky said.

"Yeah, you guys really showed that Astronema!" Carlos said. But Billy and Kat were very occupied, as they found each other's lips much more interesting.

"Geez, get a room!" Jason teased. Billy broke the kiss and joined hands with Kat.

"Maybe we will," Billy said, as he and Kat headed for her quarters.

"Those two, I can't wait until they just get married and get it over with," Aisha said.

"No kidding," Adam replied.

"Let's go catch a movie," Cassie suggested.

"Great idea Cass. We can show Andros around too," Ashley said. The group agreed and teleported down to earth.

* * *

"That stupid monster failed. She is stronger than I anticipated," Astronema analyzed.

"Do not worry my princess, we shall defeat her," Ecliptor said.

"You had better, or Dark Spector will be very angry," Astronema replied, as she left for her quarters.

"They beat you again. Their powers keep growing and you can't even get near them," Zedd taunted his little brother.

"I will destroy the gold ranger and I will make Katherine mine," Ares replied.

"And just how do you expect to do that now that Billy and Katherine come in to their full powers?" Zedd taunted.

"I'm not sure yet, but believe me, I will have her and I will make him suffer!" Ares replied angrily.

* * *

Kat flipped through a wedding book, while Billy was making them hot chocolate in the kitchen. She stared dreamily at the dresses, as she thought of her approaching wedding day.

"Kat?" Billy called, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh, oh sorry baby, I was just daydreaming about our wedding," she replied.

"I can't wait, especially for our honeymoon," he replied, as he kissed her.

"Me either. I love you Will," she replied.

"I love you too Katherine," he replied, as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 3 should be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Ares' Obsession

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon

AN: Here's chapter 3! I apologize for the long wait for this one. The holidays got absolutely crazy for me, plus I had a bit of writer's block. But now the holidays are over and things are calming down a bit, so hopefully we won't have any more huge gaps in between updates. Thanks for being patient everyone!

Entwined Destinies III: Saving Zordon

The Revised Edition

Chapter 3: Ares' Obsession

Ares slammed his fists on the console in his mother's throne room.

"Poor Ares, thwarted again by Will Cranston," Zedd taunted.

"Like you could do any better radiator face!" Ares yelled angrily.

"Ooooh...testy," Zedd teased.

"Make fun of me all you want, but I will make her mine," Ares replied.

* * *

"Will? Are you in here?" Kat's sweet voice called to him, as she entered the engine room. As of late, she had been referring to him as Will more and more. He loved it when she called him that, for it made him feel like the strong man that he wanted to be for her. He quietly slid out from under the console he was working on and quietly snuck up behind her. She jumped, as his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She quickly relaxed, as she felt his lips place soft kisses along her neck.

"You startled me," she said, as she turned around in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he replied, as he pulled her close to his chest. He passionately kissed her lips for a long moment, before breaking the kiss.

"I came here to ask you something, but I can't seem to remember what it was," Kat replied, her eyes glazed with passion for him. He chuckled at her, before wrapping his arms around her slender frame and kissing her again.

* * *

" I know I saw her come in here," Kim said, as she and Tommy searched the seemingly empty engine room. Tommy spotted two pairs of suspiciously tangled legs sticking out from under one of the consoles. Tommy smirked and pointed them out.

"I've caught them making out in a lot of places, but I'll have to say, this is a new one," Kim said.

"Hey guys!" Tommy shouted loudly. He was met with a prompt "bang" and a painful yelp from Billy, as his head connected with the underneath side of the console. Billy and Kat scrambled out from underneath the console. Their faces were flushed, as they tried in vain to straighten their clothes.

"I was looking for you Kat. I wanted to see if you wanted to go shopping for you wedding. But it looks like you and Billy are getting a head start on your honeymoon," Kim teased, as she and Tommy laughed. The were enjoying their friends blushing misery a lot. Suddenly, there was an alert from the bridge.

"So much for it being quiet," Kim complained, as the four headed for the bridge.

"What's going on?" Billy asked, as they arrived.

"Astronema has sent another monster to Angel Grove," Andros informed. The group of heroes quietly observed the latest monstrosity, which looked like an overgrown hunk of metal made out of junk parts.

"Did she dig that thing out of the junkyard or something?" Rocky quipped. The others agreed with his assessment, though they knew that the monster was incredibly strong.

"Were you able to find out anything about Zhane's condition?" Andros asked.

"According to all of my scans, he seems to be healed. I've started the thawing process. Now, we just have to wait for him to wake up," Billy replied.

"All right. Let's get down there." Tommy said.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros called, as he and the other Astro's morphed.

"Venus...Crystal...Power!" Kim called.

_Sailor Venus_

Orange stars surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit, with an orange skirt, a blue bow on her chest and the back of her skirt, and elbow length white gloves. An orange diamond jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and orange ballet-style shoes appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Venus_

"Mars...Crystal...Power!" Trini called.

_Sailor Mars...Sailor Mars_

Fire surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a red skirt, a purple bow on her chest and back of her skirt, and elbow length white gloves. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared on her forehead and red high heels appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Mars...Sailor Mars_

"Jupiter...Crystal...Power!" Aisha called.

_Sailor Jupiter_

Lightning bolts surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a green skirt, a pink bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. An emerald jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and green boots appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Jupiter_

"Mercury...Crystal...Power!" Tanya called.

_Sailor Mercury_

Blue stardust surrounded her hand as her transformation wand appeared in her hand.

Water surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a dark blue skirt, a light blue bow on her chest and back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. A sapphire jewel tiara appeared across her forehead and knee length blue boots appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Mercury_

"Moon Eternal Power!" Kat called, as she

_Sailor Moon!_

Silver ribbons surrounded her as her clothes melted away. The ribbons wrapped around her body to form her sailor outfit with a rainbow bordered silver skirt, a gold bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. Her sleeves were iridescent and silver barrettes appeared in her hair. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and knee high gold boots appeared on her feet. Completing her transformation was a pair of ornate whitish silver wings that appeared on her back.

_Sailor Moon!_

"Gold Ranger Power!" Billy called, as he was transformed into his gold and black helmet-less armor. The other four knights wordlessly transformed into their own armor.

The Astro rangers slid down the port tubes and boarded their galaxy gliders. The five scout teams followed suit and boarded the Jupiter, Mars, Venus, Mercury and Moon gliders that Billy had designed for each of them.

The scouts, knights and rangers arrived and began to battle the monster and hoards of Quantrons. Ares observed the battle secretly, waiting for any type of opening to move in on Sailor Moon.

Red and black lightning exited Ares' fingers and shot into the ground. From the power, a dozen creatures rose at his command. They were erect and about the size of a quantron. They had the likenesses of a spider. Each had six arms and two legs. Their bodies were covered in black fur and each had a pair of sharp fangs.

"Now my arachnids, bring me Sailor Moon, but do not harm her," Ares ordered, as he sent them into the fray of battle.

Kat was slowly making her way through the mass of minions and to the monster. Suddenly, a sticky web-like substance encased her wrists. She looked over, only to see the new batch of creatures begin to attack her teammates. The creature that had caught her began to pull her towards it. She struggled to break free, but the spider web restraints were strong as steel.

"Katherine!" Billy called, as he tried to get to her. As he moved to her, the Arachnids swarmed him, having orders from their master to keep him away from Sailor Moon at all costs.

The faithful arachnid delivered Sailor Moon to his master and then returned to the fray of battle.

"You're finally mine," Ares said, as he pulled her to him.

"Let me go!" Kat yelled, as she kicked and flailed in attempt to escape. Ares put his hand around her neck and with a small jolt of his power, caused her to collapse unconscious into his arms.

"Noooooo!" Billy screamed, as he watched helplessly as Ares lift her into his arms and disappeared.

"There's just too many!" Aisha cried again, as she was thrown to the ground. They regrouped and began to quickly discuss how they were going to take out so many adversaries. Kim caught the blank looking expression on Billy's face.

"Billy, I know you're worried, but we need you," Kim chided.

"I was supposed to protect her Kim," he replied, as he swallowed hard.

"We'll get her back, but you're not going to do her any good if you just give up!" Kim yelled.

"Come on T, let's see if we can even up the numbers a bit," Aisha said, as her antennae rose from her tiara.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Aisha called, as green sparks swirled in her outstretched palm.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Aisha called, as she spun rapidly, emitted her lightning charged leaves at the enemies.

"Sailor Mercury!" Tanya called, as water swirled in her outstretched palm.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" she called, as she strummed the lyre and tendrils of harsh waters were sent out to the minions.

The scouts, knights, and rangers fought furiously. But they were being overwhelmed by the massive fire power of the monster and the many minions.

"I'm sorry Kat," Billy said, breathing heavily from the fighting.

"The more we take down, the more that pop up!" Rocky said.

"These arachnids don't stay dead. They just keep getting up and multiplying," Adam said.

"There's got to be a way to take them out," Jason replied. Suddenly, gold and silver blade like attacked severed the heads of several arachnids. They fell to the ground and did not get back up. Two figures stood back to back in the center of the battlefield. The man was tall with shaggy sandy blonde hair that brushed at his shoulders. He has piercing cobalt blue eyes and chiseled, handsome features. He wore armor much like Billy's and wielded the golden power staff. The woman was considerably shorter and petite. She had chocolate brown hair woven into an intricate twist on the back of her head. She had matching chocolate brown eyes and beautiful features. She wore a sailor uniform with a black skirt and silver bows and boots.

"Who are you?" the monster bellowed.

"I am the gold ranger of the moon kingdom," the boy said.

"Protected by the planet KO-35, I am Sailor Kerovia!" the girl said.

"We're here to defeat those who threaten our future!" they called in unison.

"It's time for a gold rush!" the boy called.

"Sailor Kerovia!" she called, as silver sparks swirled in her outstretched palm.

"Kerovian Spiral Rainbow Beam!" she called. The two attacks swirled together and slammed the monster head on, obliterating his existence.

"It's time for another gold rush!" the boy called.

"Super Silverizer!" the girl called, as together they eliminated the rest of the minions. The scouts, knights and rangers stood their in shock. Jaws hung ajar, as they witnessed the two young people take out the monster and over twenty minions almost effortlessly.

"Whoa," Rocky managed to utter.

"Is he who I think he might be?" Kim whispered to Tommy.

"I think so," Tommy replied, following her line of thinking. Billy could hardly believe his eyes. This young man was his son from the future, he knew that the instant he looked into the boy's eyes. They were the eyes of his beloved, only a bit darker in their shade. The young man sensed that his father knew exactly who he was after he had stared into his eyes. He gave his young father a half smile.

"Hello father," the boy said.

* * *

Katherine whimpered, as she awoke to find herself lying on large bed. Her eyes searched the room frantically. She found herself to be what looked like a very posh apartment, though the choice in color appalled her, as she recognized the red and black to be signature colors of none other than Ares. She tried to move, but she found that her wrists were bound in chains attached to the bedposts. She looked down and found herself in a sleek, black dress that hugged her every curve. The collar dipped quite low and revealed more cleavage than she felt comfortable with. Suddenly, Ares appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, his eyes locked on her form.

"You're finally awake my love," he said smoothly. Katherine glared at him for using the term "my love". She was not _his love_, no her heart _did not _belong to this man and he had no right to call her that. There was only one man that would ever be allowed to bestow such affectionate titles upon her.

"Stay away from me!" Kat spat. Ares ignored her, as he moved closer, his eyes traveling over her body.

"He doesn't love you the way I could," Ares said, his eyelids half shut in desire. He brushed his hands through her flaxen blonde hair.

"Will loves me more than anything, of that I'll never have any doubt. What you have, however, is nothing but a sick obsession!" Kat yelled at him. Ares snarled, and pulled her roughly to him by the wrists. He forced his lips onto hers and held her tightly. Kat tried to pull away from the unwanted kiss, but his hold was like a vice. He broke the kiss and held her chin in his hand, as he stared into her frightened eyes.

"You'll learn to love me, even if I have to force you," he replied.

"I'll never love a monster like you!" Kat shouted back. Ares' violent temper flared and he backhanded her face, before throwing her back on the bed. He stormed out of the apartment, leaving the looming feeling that he would soon return. Kat curled up into a ball, holding her throbbing cheek. She sobbed quietly.

"I need you Will," she sniffed quietly, knowing that he would somehow feel her call through the unique bond that they shared.

* * *

The scouts, knights, and rangers returned to the power chamber with the two newcomers.

"So, you're from the future?" Adam asked.

"That's right uncle...I mean Adam. I'm Luke and I'm sure you are all well acquainted with my baby sister Larisa," he replied. Everyone present, except for Andros smiled. He was too preoccupied with the girl that stood next to Luke. Where has she gotten the silverizer? Could she be Zhane's daughter? He somehow doubted that, since she looked nothing like Zhane.

"This is Ami, princess of KO-35," Luke introduced. It had not escaped anyone's attention that Luke had been holding her hand the entire time. Andros' eyebrows knitted. So, she was Kerovian, which meant she was probably telepathic.

"Yes, I am telepathic...father," she said. Andros' eyebrows were now reaching his hairline. The others couldn't help but chuckle at his expression.

_I need you Will_

Billy jerked his head up, as he heard Kat's call. He wasn't sure how he could hear her, but he didn't care. She needed him and he wouldn't rest until he was holding her in his arms.

"Alpha, have you located Ares' hidden base yet?" Billy asked.

"Aye yi yi, not yet Billy," Alpha regrettably informed.

"Keep trying. Kat's not safe with that monster," Billy said, as he began to help in the scanning process. Luke joined him at the console.

"Let me help too," he said, as his hands flew over the console. He gave his young father a half smile.

"I learned from the best after all," Luke replied. Billy smiled, as together they searched for a way to find a woman that was very important to both of them.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think. Bye for now!


	4. Dawn of the Psychos

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon.

AN: Here's chapter 4! Enjoy and please review!

Entwined Destinies III: Saving Zordon

The Revised Edition

Chapter 4: Dawn of the Psychos

Serena, Ami, and the other former scouts including Darien, Amara and Michelle arrived aboard the Astro Megaship via teleportation. Ami rushed to hug her brother.

"Everything will be okay. We'll get her back," Ami told him.

"Thanks for coming, I know how busy you've been with your summer classes," Billy replied.

"Of course I came. I'm your sister and you need me," Ami replied. Billy turned to Serena and hugged her.

"I promise I'll find her," Billy said.

"I know you will," Serena replied.

"Who are they?" Amara asked, pointing to Luke and Ami.

"He is my son from the future. And she is Andros' daughter from the future," Billy answered.

"Have you found where he took her yet?" Darien asked.

"No, but I think we're on his trail. Once we pinpoint where he is, a team of us will go infiltrate the base and rescue Kat. The rest will stay here in case Astronema launches an attack," Billy stated.

"Andros! You need to come quickly! Zhane is awake!" Ashley exclaimed, as she to him. Andros left with her to greet his best friend.

* * *

"I await your orders princess," Ecliptor said loyally.

"I have the perfect thing to destroy those scouts and rangers," Astronema said.

"How is that princess?" Ecliptor asked. Suddenly, ten figures appeared before Astronema. Five looked like rangers, while five looked like women in scout uniforms. Each scout uniform was a different color and each scout looked like one another, only the hair color of each one was different. The moon scout was blonde, the mercury scout had blue hair, the Venus scout had purple hair, the mars scout had black hair, and the Jupiter scout had red hair.

"Meet the psycho rangers and the psycho scouts. One scout for each scout/knight team and one ranger for each Astro ranger. They are extremely powerful, for I created them from Dark Spector's own essence. So, not only will they destroy the rangers and the scouts, they will also destroy Dark Spector," Astronema said.

"I am ready to destroy the red ranger!" Psycho red blurted out.

"You will follow my orders and attack when I tell you to, or I'll destroy you myself. Is that clear!" Astronema yelled. Reluctantly, the psycho rangers and scouts agreed.

* * *

"Good morning my love," Ares said sweetly to her, as she was ushered to sit at the table.

"I've replicated your favorite Earth foods. You need to eat to keep your strength up," Ares said.

"I'm not hungry," Kat refused.

"You will eat, for today is a very special day," Ares said.

"And just what might that be?" Kat asked.

"Our wedding of course," Ares replied. Kat's head shot up, a look of horror crossing over her features.

"I will never marry you!" Kat yelled.

"Yes you will, you have no choice. You're mine Katherine," Ares said, as he held her wrists tightly.

"_Oh Will, I need you,_" Kat cried to herself.

* * *

"_Oh Will, I need you," _

"Damn it, I'll find you Kat," Billy said, as he continued searching. Suddenly, the console alerted them. The others gathered around and waited to watch on the viewing screen.

"What are they?" Rocky asked.

"They look like scouts and rangers, but evil," Andros said.

"I'll handle the moon scout. You and your dad keep searching," Ami said.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"I'll be fine," she replied. He kissed her tenderly.

"Be careful," he told her. She smiled.

"I will," she replied.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros called, as he and the other Astro's morphed.

"Power of the planets! In the name of the moon, we call on your powers!" Tommy called, as he and the other three knights transformed.

"Venus...Crystal...Power!" Kim called.

_Sailor Venus_

Orange stars surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit, with an orange skirt, a blue bow on her chest and the back of her skirt, and elbow length white gloves. An orange diamond jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and orange ballet-style shoes appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Venus_

"Mars...Crystal...Power!" Trini called.

_Sailor Mars...Sailor Mars_

Fire surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a red skirt, a purple bow on her chest and back of her skirt, and elbow length white gloves. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared on her forehead and red high heels appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Mars...Sailor Mars_

"Jupiter...Crystal...Power!" Aisha called.

_Sailor Jupiter_

Lightning bolts surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a green skirt, a pink bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. An emerald jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and green boots appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Jupiter_

"Mercury...Crystal...Power!" Tanya called.

_Sailor Mercury_

Blue stardust surrounded her hand as her transformation wand appeared in her hand.

Water surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a dark blue skirt, a light blue bow on her chest and back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. A sapphire jewel tiara appeared across her forehead and knee length blue boots appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Mercury_

"Kerovian...Cosmic...Power!" Ami called. Silver stardust and rainbows surrounded her, as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a black skirt, a silver bow on her chest and back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. A dark jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and knee length silver boots appeared on her feet.

* * *

"So you've finally showed up. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Psycho red and we are the Psycho rangers," Psycho red snarled.

"And I'm Psycho Moon and we are the Psycho scouts. Where is Sailor Moon!" she growled.

"That's none of your concern, you'll be facing me! I'm Sailor Kerovia!" Ami said, as she drew the silverizer. The psycho scouts and rangers were proving to be formidable opponents. But Astronema only intended to test the scouts and rangers this time. As the battle deadlocked, Astronema pulled her forces back. Bewildered, the scouts and rangers returned to the Astro Megaship.

* * *

"I found a way into his base!" Billy exclaimed.

"Good, let's go," Luke said, as Billy initiated their teleportation sequence.

* * *

"Allow us to go back out there and crush them!" Red Psycho demanded.

"You will go when I say you will go. Now, I am sending Psycho Blue and Psycho Jupiter. Do not fail," Astronema ordered, as the duo disappeared.

* * *

The alarm went off and the scouts and rangers gathered to see what the disturbance was.

"What now?" Rocky complained.

"Psycho Blue and Psycho Jupiter are in Angel Grove," Andros said.

"Ready Isha?" Rocky asked. She nodded and the two of them teleported back to Angel Grove to face Psycho Jupiter.

"Psycho Blue knows all my moves. How am I going to defeat him?" T.J. wondered.

"I think I have an idea!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Hey Psycho Jupiter, looking for us!" Aisha called.

"There you are, prepare to meet your end scout!" Psycho Jupiter called. Rocky and Aisha engaged in battle with the false scout. Due to their quick fluid movements and her separation from the other psychos, Psycho Jupiter was failing.

"We're wearing her down, but she still knows all our moves," Rocky said.

"She doesn't know this one," Aisha said.

"Which one?" Rocky asked. Aisha rolled her eyes.

"The Jupiter Planet attack," Aisha stated.

"Oh yeah," Rocky replied.

Aisha pressed her palms against Rocky's, and they began to generate the power they needed. Green lightning cackled violently around them and their uniforms glowed with incredible light. Psycho Jupiter was blown down by the fierce wind and was left no time for recovery.

"Jupiter Planet Attack!" they called in unison, as they launched the attack on the fallen foe. Sparks ensued and Psycho Jupiter exploded in a brilliant array of lightning and flames.

* * *

"Hey Psycho Blue, looking for me?" T.J. called.

"There you are blue ranger," he replied.

"Hey, I'm over here!" Carlos called, as he jumped out, revealing his new blue uniform.

"What? Two blue rangers!" Psycho blue said angrily.

"Excuse me, but I'm the blue ranger," Cassie said.

"No, I'm the blue ranger," Ashley announced.

"Don't forget about me," Andros added.

"And me!" someone else yelled.

"Who is that?" Cassie asked.

"I am Silver Psycho! Where is the silver ranger!" he yelled.

"Silver Psycho?" Carlos wondered.

"Listen, I am supposed to destroy the blue ranger, so you need to get lost," Psycho blue ordered.

"Is that so," he replied, as the silver psycho disguise melted away to reveal the real silver ranger.

"Super Silverizer!" Zhane called, as he caught psycho blue off guard.

"Spiral Saber!" Andros called.

"Quadro Blaster!" Carlos called. With the combined weaponry, psycho blue was destroyed.

* * *

"I am surrounded by failures! The rest of you had better not fail me!" Astronema yelled.

"We will not. Allow me to strike and destroy the red ranger!" Psycho red answered.

"Not yet. For now, you will stay put," Astronema ordered Psycho red growled, but reluctantly obeyed.

* * *

"Well, that eliminates Psycho blue and Psycho Jupiter. But that still leaves us eight psychos to deal with," Cassie said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Astronema will make the rest even more powerful," Kim said. Ami folded her arms across her chest and had a distant look on her face.

"Ami, are you okay?" Andros asked. She nodded.

"I just wonder how Luke and his father are doing," Ami replied. Kim put her hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be fine and they'll be back with Kat," Kim assured her. Ami nodded and smiled. Tommy approached Adam at the console, who was monitoring their situation.

"How do things look?" Tommy asked.

"They're in Ares' hideout. I'm just waiting for Billy's signal. Just pray that we can keep this teleportation window open as long as we need to," Adam said. Tommy nodded. All they could do now was wait...

* * *

Two black and gold streaks of light appeared in a dimly lit hallway. Luke and Billy were unmorphed, as to not alert any alarms. Billy looked around and pointed to the corridor that veered off to the left.

"Let's try this way first," Billy whispered. Luke nodded and followed his future father into the dark corridor...

AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Rescued

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon.

AN: Here's chapter 5! Sorry for the delay, I had a bit of writer's block.

Entwined Destinies III: Saving Zordon

The Revised Edition

Chapter 5: Rescued

Ares roughly pulled Kat to him.

"Come along my love, we must be getting you ready for our big day. Today you become my wife and tonight your body becomes mine," he said seductively. Kat struggled hard against her bonds, but his words surfaced another memory from the past, this one a very unpleasant one.

_Flashback_

_After spending a romantic evening in the garden together, Will walked his beautiful future bride to the door of her bedroom. _

"_I had such a wonderful time Will, after we ditched that boring ball, of course. Your mother won't be upset with you for leaving, will she?" Kat asked. He chuckled. _

"_No my love. And even if she were, it was worth it for you," he replied. He kissed her tenderly and she eagerly returned it. Will moved his lips passionately over hers, kissing her deeply. _

"_I love you Katherine," he said. _

"_I love you too Will, goodnight," she replied. _

"_Good night my love, sweet dreams," he replied, as they parted. Katherine closed her bedroom door and sighed happily. She went to her walk in closet and changed into a long white, lacy nightgown, before going to sit down at her vanity. She picked up her brush and began to brush through her long flaxen hair. She gasped in horror, as Ares appeared in the mirror behind her. She began to scream, but he clamped his hand over her mouth. He lowered his lips to her ear and spoke. _

"_I'm the one you will be marrying someday. You'll be my bride, but tonight your body is what will be mine," Ares told her, as he slipped a gag into her mouth and tied it very tightly at the back of her head. He clamped his hands around her wrists, and furiously kissed his way down her neck. _

_As Will exited the palace, he suddenly felt a terrible feeling come over him. It was telling him that Katherine was in trouble. He ran off around the outside of the palace, until he came to Katherine's window. He began to climb up to the veranda quickly. Once there, he burst into her room, only to find his beloved tied to the bed with his biggest enemy hovering over her like a predator ready to devour its prey. Will launched at him and toppled him to the ground. The two fought and wrestled, but Will overpowered him. It wasn't long before Adam and Thomas were rushing in, having heard the commotion. _

"_He was attacking her. See that he's locked up," Will ordered. Thomas grabbed Ares by the arm and roughly escorted him out of the room. Will rushed to Katherine and quickly untied her bonds and gag. She cried and threw her arms around him. _

"_It's all right my angel, I'll never let him harm you again," Will promised, as she sobbed on his shoulder. _

_End Flashback_

"I will never be your wife. And you had better not touch me or you'll regret it when Will gets his hands on you," Kat said bravely. Ares was about to retort, but suddenly, the door was smashed open. Two men stood in the door way, each holding a great resemblance to each other.

"Take your hands off her now you bastard!" Billy yelled.

"How the hell did you find this place!" Ares yelled. Billy smirked.

"You little cloaking job was rather impressive. It's never taken me quite a whole day to crack through anything before," Billy jabbed. Ares growled in response and drew a very sharp dagger.

"Stay back or I swear I'll slit her throat. If I can't have her, than neither will you," he said, his eyes giving off an insane glow. A rather large black and gold blaster gun appeared in Luke's hand.

"These laser blasts move at a speed of .5 seconds. You need at least a second for that dagger to do any real damage. You'll be dead before you can kill her," Luke stated. Billy smirked.

"Nice weapon," he told his son.

"Thanks, but you should know. You built it...or at least you will," Luke replied.

"Who the hell are you?" Ares questioned, while still holding the dagger to Kat's neck.

"I'm absolute proof that you'll never lay a hand on her. I'm her future son and you are most definitely not my father," Luke smirked, which was identical the one on his future father's face. Kat gasped at this revelation. She noticed that Ares' grip on her had slackened a bit. Thinking quickly, she bit down as hard as she could on his hand. He screamed in pain and Billy rushed to them. He elbowed Ares in the face, causing Ares to scream in agony as he felt his nose break. Blood streamed down Ares' face, but he picked up the dagger and charged at Billy. Billy stopped the advance, clashing his golden staff with the dagger. Meanwhile, Luke helped his future mother to the sidelines and out of harm's way.

"Are you really..." Kat said.

"Your future son and first born? Yeah, I am mom," he replied with a smile. Kat beamed and hugged him, before stepping back to look at him.

"Look at you, you're so handsome. Just like your father," Kat gushed. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Mom," he whined.

Billy kicked Ares' back and he hit the wall with a hard thud.

"This time I'll make sure you never touch her again! It's time for a Gold Rush!" Billy called, as he launched his attack. Ares screamed in agony, as the attack tore through him. Billy joined his family and teleported them out of there.

Astronema, Ecliptor, Malina and Zedd rushed into the room, only to find a nearly dead Ares on the ground.

"My son, my poor baby," Malina said.

"I'll make sure the gold ranger pays for this," Malina growled.

"That won't be necessary. I will not tolerate such failure! Because of him, Sailor Moon has escaped Kill him Ecliptor!" Astronema ordered. Ecliptor obliged, and before anyone knew what was happening, Ecliptor sword skewered Ares' through the heart.

"You killed him! I could have healed him! You killed my son!" Malina screamed.

"Your son was a worthless failure," Astronema said. Malina's eyes glowed red with evil and her palm glowed with incredible yellow energy. She released the blast at Ecliptor, completely obliterating him from existence.

"It's time that I took over this show, little girl. You have no idea of the power that I hold. It's laughable compared to yours," Malina sneered, as she blasted Astronema. The princess screamed and hit the floor with a thud. The brainwashing chip on her forehead cracked and disintegrated. The guise of Astronema disappeared and Karone's true appearance shone.

"Back to Earth, where Earth trash belongs!" Malina growled, as she sent Karone to Earth in a teleportation bubble and deposited the unconscious girl in Angel Grove park.

* * *

"This shower idea for Kat is absolutely brilliant," Ashley said, as she and Tanya strolled the streets of Angel Grove.

"She'll be so surprised. I just feel weird since Billy hasn't rescued her yet, Tanya said. .

"You know that he and Luke will have her back in no time. By the way, how are we going to get rid of the guys though?" Ashley asked.

"Don't worry, the guys are throwing Billy a bachelor party the same night," Tanya said.

"Now that eliminates that challenge," Ashley replied.

"Yep, now the real challenge will be to separate Kat and Billy long enough to give them the separate parties," Tanya said. The girls giggled.

"I am now your mistress, for Astronema is no more. The yellow ranger and Sailor Mercury are alone at the Angel Grove mall. Psycho yellow and psycho Mercury, you will go and destroy them!" Malina ordered. The two psychos obeyed and teleported to earth.

The girls continued their shopping, when suddenly they heard two eerie voices behind them.

"Hello yellow ranger," one said.

"Hello Sailor Mercury," the other said. The girls whirled around, only to face their adversaries. Tanya wasted no time.

"Adam, this is Tanya. Psycho Mercury and psycho yellow have Ashley and I cornered.

"We're on our way T," Adam replied.

Psycho Mercury lunged at Tanya, pushing her to the ground. The girl quickly recovered and got to her feet again.

"Mercury...Crystal...Power!" Tanya called, as she transformed.

"Let's Rocket!" Ashley called, as she followed suit and morphed into the yellow ranger.

"Heads up yellow ranger, try my psycho flamethrower!" Psycho yellow yelled, as she launched the vicious attack. Ashley was thrown up and back, before she landed hard on her side. Her uniform was badly singed and she involuntarily demorphed.

"Ashley!" Tanya cried, as she struggled to get past psycho Mercury.

"Sailor Mercury!" Tanya called, as water swirled in her outstretched palm.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Tanya called, as she strummed the lyre and launched her icy water attack. Psycho Mercury laughed evilly and reflected the attack right back at her. Tanya screamed, as she was hit with her own attack.

"Mercury Ice Spikes Volley!" a fierce male voice called. Psycho Mercury screamed in agony, as the ice spikes struck him with incredible force. Adam knelt down and helped Tanya up.

"Are you all right?" he asked tenderly.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," she replied.

"Spiral saber!" Andros called, as he fired an attack at Psycho yellow, throwing her back away from Ashley.

"Ash, are you okay?" he asked, as he helped her sit up.

"I think so, I'm just a bit scraped up," she said, as she stood up.

"Now, it is time for your demise yellow ranger," psycho yellow said.

"No, it's time for yours psycho yellow!" Andros said, as he and the other rangers descended onto the battlefield. Ashley morphed again and joined them.

"Stay out of this rangers. This is between the yellow ranger and me" Psycho yellow said.

"If you've got a beef with Ashley, then you got a beef with all of us! Astro axe!" T.J. called, as he attacked psycho yellow. The evil ranger stopped him in mid air and flipped him over her shoulder.

"Satellite Stunner!" Cassie called.

"Lunar Lance!" Carlos called. Psycho yellow launched an attack to intercept theirs and the attacks were cancelled.

"Try this on! Spiral Saber!" Andros called.

"Star Slinger!" Ashley called. The spiral saber impacted some damage, but it wasn't nearly enough.

"Hang on guys, Zhane has arrived!" Zhane called, as he arrived on his bike.

"All right guys, combine attacks!" Andros called.

"Spiral Saber!" Andros called.

"Quadro Blaster!" Zack called.

"Super Silverizer!" Zhane called. The attacks bombarded psycho yellow and severally injured her.

"I am far from finished," psycho yellow said, as she began laughing maniacally. The yellow psycho ranger revealed her true monstrous form and grew city-sized.

"We need the Astro Megazord!" Andros called.

"Mega Voyager!" Zhane called.

"We've got to use our planet attack to defeat her," Adam said, as he pressed his palms together with Tanya's. Water surrounded them, as their power built up. Their eyes snapped open, as they released the attack.

"Planet of Water! Mercury...Planet...Attack!" Adam and Tanya called. The icy attack ripped through psycho Mercury, destroying her. As they destroyed her, a brilliant array of flames in the sky caught their eyes. They watched with relief, as psycho yellow was destroyed by the Astro Megaship. Adam and Tanya joined hands and teleported back to the ship.

* * *

The girls all hugged Kat, so happy to have her back.

"We're so glad you're okay," Kim said.

"It's so good to be away from that creep. But if you'll excuse me girls, I have a hero to kiss," Kat giggled, as she approached Billy and wrapped her arms around his neck. She made it a point to drag him off the bridge, heading for her quarters so they could be alone. The others watched them leave, shaking their heads in amusement.

Ami hugged Luke tightly, as he kissed her tenderly.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Ami said.

"Hey, it's me," Luke replied.

"I know, that's exactly why I worry. How does your uncle put it? Oh yes. You're a Cranston, there's no limit to the amount of trouble you can get into," Ami teased.

"You're hilarious," he replied sarcastically.

"Besides, someday you'll be a Cranston. That is, if Kerovian parliament allows it and stops trying to throw suitors your way," Luke replied.

"If they tell me I can't marry you, then I'll be sure to tell them exactly where they can go. If one more suitor tries to woo me, I think I'll go ballistic," she replied.

"Me too," Luke replied wryly.

"I'm glad we're here. Your dad said it would be good for to be here right now. We just have to be careful since my parents aren't together yet," Ami replied. Luke glanced over at Andros and smiled.

"No, but I don't think it will be long before they are," he replied.

* * *

Andros helped Ashley to sick bay and started helping her clean the minor burns she had suffered on the battlefield. He cleaned the wounds and patched them up.

"That should do it," Andros said. Ashley hopped off the med table.

"I didn't get a change to thank you for saving me out there," Ashley said.

"It was no problem," Andros replied. Ashley stepped closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She smiled and then left for her quarters. Andros stood there, shocked. He smiled and put a hand to his lips, before walking out himself.

* * *

Kat pulled Billy into her quarters and doors closed behind them. Once they were shut, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hungry, passionate kiss. The long kiss finally broke, leaving them both gasping for air.

"Wow," Billy said. Kat smiled slyly at him.

"Well, I had to give you my hero a proper thank you," she smiled.

"That was some incredible thank you," he chuckled. She smiled, but then her smile fell.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked.

"Nothing really. I just don't want to think about what was going to happen if you hadn't come," Kat said.

"He'll never hurt you again, I promise. If he survived my attack, I will make sure he never touches you again," Billy assured her. She smiled and nodded.

"Now, no more talking about the bad and things that aren't going to happen," Billy said, as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you so much Will. I don't know what I'd do without you," Kat said.

"I love you too Kat and you'll never ever have to find out," he replied, as their lips met passionately over and over again...

* * *

Zhane strolled through the park. He had decided to stay on Earth after the battle to enjoy the nice weather. He rounded a pair of bushes on the path and suddenly noticed an unconscious girl lying in the brush. He sprinted toward her and rolled her on to her back. His eyes were wide in shock, as he recognized the girl's features to be like Astronema's. Only this girl had shoulder length blonde hair and he thought she looked much more beautiful this way.

'Could she be?' he wondered.

"Could you be Karone?" he asked himself out loud. He knew that no matter who she was, she needed medical attention. He gathered her in his arms and looked around to make sure no one was watching. When it was clear, he teleported to the Astro Megaship with the girl in tow...

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.


	6. Love Will Prevail

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just play here.

AN: Here's chapter 6! Enjoy and please review!

Entwined Destinies III: Saving Zordon

The Revised Edition

Chapter 6: Love Will Prevail

Karone's eyes fluttered open and she was met by the stares of Andros and Zhane.

"Andros?" she asked. He smiled.

"It's me Karone, you're okay," Andros replied. Billy finished his medical scan on her.

"Is she okay?" Andros asked. Billy smiled.

"She'll be fine. She'll probably be sore for a while from whatever hit her, but she's lucky. The energy blast that hit her fired the brainwashing chip, thus releasing her true identity," Billy explained.

"Karone, can you remember what happened?" Andros asked gently. Karone thought back.

"I was very angry...Astronema was very angry. She killed Ares, because he let Sailor Moon escape. Malina became enraged...and she destroyed Ecliptor easily. Then I remember her powering up a large energy blast aimed for me..." Karone recalled.

"Zhane found you unconscious in Angel Grove park and brought you here," Andros explained. She smiled.

"Thank you Zhane," she replied. He blushed a little.

"No problem," he replied shyly.

"So Malina is in control now?" Rocky wondered.

"Somehow I think that makes things worse," Adam mentioned.

"I agree," Billy replied grimly.

"I'm sorry. I've done so many terrible things. Even someone as vile as Ares didn't deserve to die like that," Karone sobbed.

"Don't blame yourself Karone. You were being controlled by that chip. It's not your fault," Kat consoled her.

"Kat's right Karone. And don't be sorry for killing Ares. I'm not sorry that he's gone and I'm not afraid to admit that. He was too much of a danger to Kat," Billy told her. Karone nodded, and smiled gratefully, as the others gathered around her in support. There was no question, she was already one of them.

* * *

_One week later..._

"Pizzas are here!" Rocky called.

"I got the movies!" Adam shouted, trying his hardest to be louder than Rocky if it were possible.

"Man this is great. Some of the best action movies and no whiny girls to complain about them," Rocky said, as he settled on the sofa.

"I miss Kat though," Billy mentioned.

"Bill, this is your bachelor party. Live it up man, cause you'll be married soon enough," Zack told him.

"Yeah, and besides, you've only been away from her for a day," Carlos added.

"This is guy time, because soon you'll be married and running a kingdom. Man that's weird," Tommy mentioned.

"You think it's weird for you? I honestly have no idea how to run a kingdom," Billy replied.

"Ah, you'll do just fine," Carlos replied.

"Where's Luke by the way?" Andros asked.

"I think he thought it would be a little weird to go to his own father's bachelor party. I think he and Ami had a date," Billy replied. Andros looked a little uncomfortable for a moment, but then shrugged it off.

The boys settled down and watched their movies, but each wondered what was going on at Kat's party.

* * *

Luke and Ami sat together in the park, enjoying a sunset picnic together. Luke leaned toward her and kissed her passionately.

"Mmm...this is much better than some dumb bachelor party," Luke said. Ami giggled.

"I agree," she replied, as she fed him a piece of fruit.

"That tastes almost as good as you," he slyly, as he kissed her neck.

"Luke," Ami scolded a bit, as she blushed. He kissed her lips again, but they were rudely interrupted by an unwanted presence.

"This is so sweet," a sarcastic voice said. Luke and Ami looked up, only to find Psycho Moon and the rest of the psychos staring down at them. Luke and Ami jumped up.

"I'm actually looking for your parents boy, but you'll do for now," Psycho Moon said.

"Kerovian Cosmic Power!" Ami called, beginning her transformation.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Luke called.

* * *

The girls sat in a circle in their pajamas.

"Okay Kim, truth or dare?" Aisha asked.

"Truth," she replied.

"Where is the weirdest place that you and Tommy have ever made out?" Aisha asked.

"Hmm…I would have to say the time we made out on top of the kitchen table in Tommy's quarters. But that's nothing compared to when we caught Billy and Kat making out underneath a console in the engine room," Kim said, as she watched Kat blush crimson.

"Ooh…why don't you tell us about that Ms. Innocence," Tanya teased.

"Well, Billy was repairing some of the wiring and I went into find him to tell him something. And I sort of...forgot what I was going to tell him," Kat blushed.

"Yeah and judging from where Billy's hands were, it wasn't just innocent kissing," Kim replied. This made Kat blush again and the girls laughed.

"All right Kat, truth or dare?" Ashley asked.

"Haven't I incriminated myself enough?" Kat joked. Ashley gave her a look and Kat sighed.

"Truth," she replied.

"What's the most romantic thing Billy has ever done?" Ashley asked.

"Wow, let me think," Kat pondered. Suddenly, Kat's communicator chimed.

"This is Kat," she answered with a sigh.

"Katherine, Psycho Moon and the other psychos are attacking Luke and Ami in the park," Alpha said.

"It's almost dark, they've never attacked at night before," Kat replied.

"I know, be on your guards scouts. The knights will meet you there," Alpha replied.

"We're on our way Alpha," Kat replied.

"Let's Rocket!" Ashley and Cassie called.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Aisha called.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Tanya called.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Trini called.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Kim called.

"Moon Eternal Power!" Kat called.

* * *

Kat's silver star attack cancelled one of Psycho Moon's attacks. She had been hurling it toward Luke and Ami, who were heavily winded from the battle with all the remaining psychos.

"Thanks mom," Luke said.

"No problem sweetie," Kat replied.

"Right on time Sailor Moon!" Psycho Moon said.

"I'm here to stop you Psycho Moon," Kat replied.

"Where's your beloved prince. Doesn't he always have your back princess?" Psycho Moon taunted.

"Of course I do," Billy said, as he arrived at Kat's side.

"So predictable Gold Ranger. I've got you both exactly where I want you," Psycho Moon said.

Suddenly, Billy, Kat, and Psycho Moon disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Kim asked.

"Psycho Moon took them somewhere so she could deal with the without any interference," Psycho Venus said.

"Coward, bring them back!" Adam yelled.

"Afraid not Mercury, but we'll be happy to take care of you!" Psycho Mercury said, as she and the other psychos attacked.

* * *

Billy and Kat landed hard.

"Where are we?" Kat asked

"I'm not sure," he replied, as he helped her up. It was then that they both realized that neither of them were transformed.

"Greetings prince and princess of the white moon," a voice said.

"Who are you!" Billy demanded.

"It is me, Psycho Moon. Welcome to my Psycho Island. If you manage to survive the obstacles of my island, I promise that I will finish you off. Good luck, because you're going to need it!" she cackled.

"Will, what are we going to do?" Kat asked, as she clung to his arm. But before he could answer, the ground began to shake under them. Kat screamed and Billy held onto her tightly, as they fell into a pit that opened up. They landed hard again.

"Are you okay Will?" Kat asked, knowing that he had taken the brunt of the fall.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied, as they helped each other up.

Kat looked down at the ground and screamed. The ground of the pit was crawling with snakes.

"I hate snakes," Kat whimpered. Billy grabbed her hand and they began to run through the under ground tunnel. They cave kept leading up and soon the two exited the mouth of a cave. But this plunged them into a dark forest away from the snakes, but possibly into a new danger.

"This clearing looks like a good place to rest for the night," Billy said, as they sat down. The only light was provided by the full moon cutting through the trees.

"Will, how are we going to get out of this place?" Kat asked.

"Well, the only way I see is for us to survive this place and then face Psycho Moon. Only when we defeat her, will we get back to Angel Grove," Billy replied.

"Do you think we can defeat her?" Kat asked gravely.

"Of course we can," he replied.

"What if the power of love isn't enough this time," Kat said, bowing her head. Billy lifted her chin.

"Our love will always be enough to overcome anything," he said, while looking straight into her sapphire eyes. Kat's lips met his in a searing kiss. She snuggled into his lap and laid her head against his chest. He stroked her hair and soon she was fast asleep. Billy watched her sleep nearly all night before he soon fell asleep as well.

The next morning, the two lovers woke to the sun's bright rays.

"Morning," Billy said.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Kat asked.

"A little, but I mostly watched you sleep," he replied.

"Will, you need your rest too," Kat scolded.

"I know, but watching you sleep was all I wanted last night. My father used to tell me that you know when you're deeply in love with a woman when you can watch her sleep and be so content in doing so. He used to watch my mother sleep and I never understood what meant until last night," he said, caressing her cheek.

"Oh Will," Kat gushed, as they kissed passionately.

"That's so precious, but it's time for the nightmare to begin," Psycho Moon announced, as she appeared. Suddenly, the vines from the tree behind them wrapped around Billy and hoisted him into the air.

"Will!" Kat cried.

"It's just you and me princess," Psycho Moon said.

"Coward, let me go!" Billy yelled.

"Sorry prince, but your princess is on her own," Psycho Moon replied.

"Moon Eternal Make-up!" Kat called.

"Bring it on Sailor Moon!" Psycho Moon said.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!


	7. The End of the Psychos

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon.

AN: Here's chapter 7! Enjoy and please review!

Entwined Destinies III: Saving Zordon

The Revised Edition

Chapter 7: The End of the Psychos

"Planet of Love! Venus Planet Attack!" Tommy and Kim called. Their planet attack ripped through Psycho Venus and obliterated her. The same was happening to Psycho Mercury.

"Planet of Water! Mercury Planet Attack!" Adam and Tanya called.

The three remaining Psycho rangers had been enlarged into their monster forms after they had begun to lose the ground battle to the Astro rangers. The three monsters faced off against the Astro Megazord and the Mega Winger.

* * *

Billy struggled with the vines that had suspended him in mid air. But there was no avail. He was forced to watch the woman he loved fight that monster. And he couldn't help at all.

Kat and Psycho Moon circled for a moment, before psycho Moon launched at Kat like a Tiger does at its prey. Kat struggled, but the powerful Psycho Moon threw her down. She quickly got back up and called upon her scepter.

"Give it up Moon brat. You know you can't defeat me without the help of your precious prince," Psycho Moon taunted.

"That's not true Kat. I know that you can defeat her, you have the power," Billy encouraged.

"Shut up!" Psycho Moon yelled.

"Use the power of love Kat. Draw power from all of us," Billy replied.

"But the others aren't here," Kat protested.

"That doesn't matter. Call out for their powers and I promise that they will hear you!" Billy told her.

"You better shut up!" Psycho Moon warned.

_"Scouts please, I need your help! Give me your strength so that I may defeat Psycho Moon!" _Kat pleaded.

* * *

The scouts and knights watched from afar as the Astro rangers battled the remaining psychos. Suddenly, they all received at telepathic message.

_"Scouts please, I need your help! Give me your strength so that I may defeat Psycho Moon!" _

"It's Kat!" Kim exclaimed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rocky asked, as they joined hands in a circle. Each scout and knight began to glow with a brilliant white light.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Kim and Tommy called.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Tanya and Adam called.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Trini and Jason called.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Rocky and Aisha called.

"Kerovian Crystal Power!" Ami called.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Luke called.

* * *

Suddenly, Kat was enveloped in white light. The power of the other scouts and knights filtered to her.

_"Thank you my scouts," _she said.

Billy manifested the golden crystal from his chest and it joined the Kat's silver crystal. The beams of light cut through his vines and he floated down to meet her. The joining of the crystals transformed them into their royal form. Psycho Moon looked on in fear as they fired an attack together. The pure, blinding energy tore through her form and soon nothing but ashes remained. Kat faltered, but Billy caught her before she fell. Before either could say anything, a beam of teleportation snatched them up.

* * *

"Mother, all the Psychos have been destroyed. I await your orders," Zedd said loyally.

"Let them have their victory, for it will be short-lived. The time to strike is almost near. Those stupid psychos drained enough energy from Dark Spector for me. Soon, I will destroy him and the scouts. Then, the universe will be mine," Malina ranted.

* * *

Billy and Kat soon found themselves back on the Astro Megaship.

"We did it Kat," Billy said, as he helped her up.

"You guys had us worried," Tommy said.

"Are you both okay?" Luke asked.

"We're fine," Billy assured him.

"Yeah, we had no clue what happened to you guys until we heard your telepathic message," Aisha replied.

"Thank you all so much. We couldn't have done it without your help," Kat said.

"That's what we're here for," Tanya replied.

"It's morning already," Rocky said, as he rubbed his stomach.

"Is that your subtle way of asking to be fed?" Aisha replied.

"Yep," he replied.

"Let's go cook breakfast," Tanya said. Kat went with the girls, while the guys hovered around the kitchen and turned on the TV. The girls were cooking for them, but they knew that they would end up with the dishes.

"So Kat, you never got to answer last night. What's the most romantic thing Billy has ever done?" Ashley asked.

"Well, when we were trapped on the island, I was really scared. Billy took me in his arms and held me all night. He watched me sleep nearly all night and when I woke up the next morning, he told me that just watching me sleep made him more happy than he ever thought he could be," Kat replied tenderly. The girls awed and the guys looked toward the kitchen like they were crazy.

"Wonder what that's about?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think we want to know," Zhane replied. The boys laughed and agreed that it was probably best that they didn't know.

"Kat, you look really tired. Let us handle the cooking today," Cassie said.

"I'm fine girls," she replied.

"Billy, will you kindly get your future wife out of here?" Kim asked.

"No problem," Billy said, as he led her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her down into his lap. Kat kissed him passionately, which surprised him a little, being how tired she was.

"Wow, what was that for?" he asked.

"Because I love you," she replied, as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too moon angel," he replied, as they kissed again.

"Breakfast is ready!" Trini called. With that, Billy and Kat joined their friends for breakfast. The rest of the day, the scouts and rangers rested after their long battle in which they were once again victorious.

* * *

A few days later, Wes and Jen arrived and informed Luke and Ami that they were needed back home.

"Are you sure you have to go so soon?" Kat asked, as she hugged them both.

"I'm afraid so mom," Luke replied. Billy hugged them both too, before they turned and waved to everyone. Then, hand in hand, they joined Wes and Jen on the time ship.

* * *

"The time has come to complete my master plan. Begin our attack!" Dark Spector told Malina. She smirked evilly.

"Of course, there's just one thing my lord," Malina said.

"What is it?" Dark Spector asked impatiently. A very large energy sphere appeared in her palm.

"There will be only one ruler of this universe and it will be me," Malina said, as she launched the energy at him. The monstrous form of Dark Spector became engulfed in flames, as the attack tore through him and he exploded, causing a rain of his ashes to fall to the Earth...

"Zedd, he was right about one thing. It is time for us to attack..." Malina ordered...

AN: Hope you liked it! The final chapter will be coming soon! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!


	8. The Neo Silver Millennium

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Here it is! The finale of this story and trilogy! Enjoy!

Entwined Destinies III: Saving Zordon

The Revised Edition

Chapter 8: The Neo Silver Millennium

"The time has come to complete my master plan. Malina, unite all my evil forces so that they we may finally take over the universe!" Dark Spector ordered.

"Let the battle begin!" Malina said, as she rose her staff into the air. Malina stood on a balcony over her army of minions delivering orders to them.

"When we're finished, there will be no good left in the universe. No love, no happiness. Only chaos, anger, greed! Fight strong and destroy all the forces of goodness. Especially the power rangers and most of all: The Sailor Scouts! We must dethrone Sailor Moon, for she sits on the throne that is meant for me!" Malina yelled.

"Go now! And spread the wrath of Dark Spector!" she ordered.

Thousands of ships full of Quantrons were deployed into deep space.

"The order has come in your majesty!" Klank reported.

"Prepare for the biggest battle the universe has ever seen!" Mondo ordered.

"Already done," Klank cackled. Thousands of Quadra fighters and cogs were deployed by the Machine Empire.

_On Aquitar..._

The Aquitian rangers were fighting with their all against the thousands of foes. But their numbers were simply too great and the rangers were wearing down fast. It would only be a matter of time before they were defeated and either killed or captured.

_Malina's space ship..._

Malina entered the bridge, eager to respond to a call from Rita and Zedd.

"There she is! You tell her Zeddy!" Rita cackled.

"We don't need your plan mother...we have our own!" Zedd told her.

"Quiet! I make the strategy and you will follow orders!" Malina replied.

"Oh yea, well who may I ask, put you in charge?" Rita retorted.

"Dark Spector himself," Malina replied simply.

"Dark Spector...uh...well in that case, we just love your plan mother!" Zedd replied.

"Get me Divatox. Then Mondo and Machina...now!" she ordered to Elgar. Then, she pulled off a curtain and revealed Zordon.

"Welcome Zordon. It appears you're almost out of energy. Soon, you'll be gone forever," she said.

"You will never succeed Malina," Zordon replied.

"Oh no? Watch. You have a front row seat to the end of your era...and the beginning of mine," she replied.

Malina watched evilly, as many planets were conquered before her eyes.

* * *

The defenses on KO-35 were almost in a panic, as they discussed how to

defend themselves. Zhane got up to leave.

"Zhane, where are you going?" one of the elders asked.

"I'll be back...with the other rangers and the Sailor Scouts," Zhane said.

* * *

After nearly being destroyed by several Velocifighter, Zhane reached the Astro Megaship and was docked safely.

"The rebels are under attack. So far, they've held them off, but they need our help," Zhane told Andros, as they headed for the bridge.

"It just isn't the rebels. They're invading all over," Andros replied.

"Divatox has conquered Gratha," Trini reported.

"Rita and Zedd are attacking the Vica galaxy. The Vica have no defenses," Cassie reported.

"They won't know what hit them," T.J. replied.

"They're trying to conquer the whole universe," Zhane realized.

"Exactly," Andros replied.

"Uh...I think you guys need to come look at this," Trini said, as everyone gathered around her and watched a mass of green move over the radar.

"What is that?" Kim asked.

"Over a thousands Velocifighters," Adam replied.

"Heading where?" Billy asked, afraid of the answer.

"Earth," Adam answered.

"Oh no," Kat said, as they watched the Velocifighters flock to earth.

"Hold on Earth," Andros said, as he set the ship on a course for Earth.

* * *

"Malina, prepare the torpedo and destroy the earth," Dark Spector ordered.

"As you wish, my lord," she said, as she prepared to leave her quarters. Malina glared evilly and prepared the torpedo. But she did not aim it at the Earth. Dark Spector was hit full force with the weapon.

"Traitor!" he screamed.

"Did you honestly think you stand a chance against me? The galaxy will be mine!" Malina said. Dark Spector exploded in a brilliant array of fire.

* * *

People began to scatter wildly, as the Velocifighters opened fire on earth. Buildings fell in massive explosions and debris was flying everywhere. The Astro Megaship fought its way through the attacking minions.

"We need to get down to the earth," Billy said.

"You guys get out there, I'll keep em busy up here," Zhane said. The rangers morphed and rode their galaxy gliders down to the surface, while the scouts and knights transformed and teleported. People cheered as they saw the arrival of the rangers and the scouts.

"All right girls, let see if we can even the numbers!" Kat called.

"Mars Flame Shooter!" Tanya called, as she blasted a large group.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Aisha called, as he ovals of power shot out in all directions, taking out many of the minions.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Trini called. Her attack was successful in freezing a large group.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Kim called, as her hearts penetrated their defenses.

"Kerovian Rainbow Beam!" Ami called.

"Silver Starlight Beam!" Kat called.

The guys were attacking the same, but the more they destroyed, that many more came.

"There's just too many!" Rocky called. The rangers had already been beaten and had to demorph. The scouts decided to retreat as well, but only for the time being. Chunks of debris littered the battlefield. Little did they know, it was the remains of Dark Spector. Suddenly, Malina appeared before the people.

"People of the earth, it is your time to surrender. The power rangers and the Sailor Scouts aren't going to save you. They've already tried and they failed! The rangers and scouts are among you. Bring them to me by tomorrow morning, or I'll destroy you all. It's either them or you!" she threatened.

* * *

Frantic humans began discussing what to do. Some believed the rangers had left them, but others knew that their heroes were only regrouping and devising a plan. The rangers had never let them down before.

"What are we going to do? We either turn ourselves in or Malina's going to kill all these innocent people," Carlos said.

"Not if I turn myself in. she'll leave everyone alone if she has me," Kat said.

"I'm not going to let you do that Kat," Billy replied.

"If it is going to save the earth, then I have to," Kat said, trying to keep her tears back.

"It won't save the earth Kat. If Malina gets her hands on the Silver Crystal, then the universe is doomed," Billy replied.

"Billy's right, we'll show ourselves and she'll get one hell of fight," Tommy said.

"I'm going to Malina's ship for Zordon," Andros announced. No one protested, save for Ashley.

"You can't! It's too dangerous!" she cried.

"I have to Ash," Andros insisted. Ashley threw her arms around him and hugged him close.

"Please be careful," she whispered. He smiled, and brushed a little of her hair away from her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I will," he whispered back, as he left into the night. Ami put her arms around her future mother, comforting her.

Kat wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. Billy came up behind her and pulled her into his arms.

"It's going to be okay Kat, we'll defeat her," Billy told her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she turned to face him.

"What if we don't?" Kat cried

"We will, I promise you," he replied, as he pulled her into a passionate kiss and held her close all night.

* * *

"Where are the rangers! And where are those wretched Sailor scouts!" Malina demanded. The crowd of Angel Grove citizens was silent.

"FINE, then you all will die!" she screamed, as she pointed her staff.

"WAIT! I am the blue ranger!" Bulk announced.

"And I'm the black ranger!" Skull said. Soon, people were shouting out they were rangers too.

"You will all die!" Malina screamed.

"WAIT! We are the Power Rangers!" Andros called.

"And we are the Sailor scouts!" Kat announced.

"Let's Rocket!" Zhane called, as they transformed.

"Pink!" Cassie called.

"Black!" Carlos called.

"Silver!" Zhane called.

"Yellow!" Ashley called.

"Blue!" T.J. called.

"Ready girls, transform!" Kat called.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Tanya called.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Aisha called.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Trini called.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Kim called.

"Kerovian Crystal Power!" Ami called.

"Moon Eternal Power!" Kat called.

"Ready guys, transform!" Billy called.

"Mars Power!" Jason called.

"Jupiter Power!" Rocky called.

"Mercury Power!" Adam called.

"Venus Power!" Tommy called.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Billy and Luke called.

The crowd cheered, while Bulk and Skull looked on with wide eyes.

"Them?" Bulk asked in disbelief.

"Wow, who would've thought," Skull shrugged.

The fight between good and evil began again and only one side would come out.

* * *

"ANDROS," Zordon said.

"Zordon!" Andros exclaimed.

"YES Andros, WE DO NOT HAVE MUCH TIME. THE UNIVERSE IS IN GREAT DANGER," Zordon said.

"They're attacking everywhere," Andros said.

"YES, BUT I HAVE A WAY TO STOP IT," Zordon said.

"How?" Andros asked.

"SHATTER MY ENERGY TUBE. ONLY THE GOOD ENERGY IN MY TUBE CAN CLEANSE THE UNIVERSE OF THE EVIL THAT INVADES IT," Zordon said.

"But what will happen to you?" Andros asked.

"I WILL BE GONE. As the leader of the power rangers, it is your duty to see to the safety of the universe," Zordon said.

"I can't kill you Zordon," Andros replied.

"You must Andros," he replied.

Andros drew his spiral saber, but found himself unable to strike Zordon's tube.

"I can't," Andros hesitated again.

"Andros, you must do it now! The scouts and rangers are outnumbered and will not last much longer. You must do this to save the universe," Zordon ordered.

"Goodbye Zordon," he said softly, as he swung the sword and shattered the tube. A wave of gold erupts from the ship and begins to spread.

* * *

The minions attacking the gold ranger suddenly turn to dust. The wave washes over Rita and Zedd, cleansing their bodies and making them human again. Trey looked around in wonder, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Elgar and the Piranhitrons become dust as well and the wave hits Divatox. She is also transformed into a human and she realizes that she was free.

The scouts, knights and rangers looked around them in wonder, as the villains turned to dust before their very eyes. Malina screamed, as she too suffered the same fate as all those with evil in their hearts.

The golden light from Zordon's tube surrounded the scouts and knights, transforming them back to normal. The Earth shuttered hard, almost as if the balance was shifting.

"Zordon sacrificed everything for us," Kat said.

"Yes he did and for that we will be forever grateful," Billy replied, as he held her in his arms. Suddenly, Malina's ship landed. Andros stalked out, and was welcomed by his friends.

Suddenly, Wes and Jen appeared as Sailor Pluto and her knight before them.

"The Earth has shifted and in the next few years, the earth will be frozen. When it begins to happen, you all must go to the location of the former power chamber where your cryo sleep chambers await," Jen said.

"But what about the others?" Kat asked. Wes smiled.

"Zordon's powers have taken care of that, for those with a good heart will be spared and will awaken with you in 1000 years.

"Luke, Ami, it's time for you to return to the future with us," Jen said. The young couple nodded and said their goodbyes, before joining Wes and Jen. Soon, they were gone, just as quickly as they had come.

* * *

Two months after Zordon's sacrifice, Billy and Kat were married in a huge ceremony filled with family and friends. A few years later, the Earth entered an ice age. The saviors of the world entered their cyro sleep chambers, until the day when they would be awakened and the age of the Neo Silver Millennium would begin.

* * *

_One thousand years later..._

Four of the Time Force rangers rushed out of the city of Angel Grove where chaos was livid. It had been nearly four years since the Earth had begun to thaw. The people left were disoriented and scared, while a mutant, who had been mistreated by humans was angry and searching for vengeance on the human race.

"We need to find her! She's the only one that can bring any order to all of this!" the pink Time Force ranger cried. They were all still grieving, as they had just lost their red ranger to the mutant Ransik.

"Jen, are you sure this legend is even true!" Lucas asked.

"I know it is, come on" she called, back. Lucas, Katie and Trip followed her to a place in the desert on the side of a mountain. Jen dug around in the dirt, until she found the hatch she was looking for. Lucas, Trip and Katie looked surprised, as she pulled the hatch open and climbed inside.

"Come on!" Jen urged. They followed her into the underground chamber, where cryo sleep chambers lined the wall.

"Holy...the legend is true!" Lucas said in amazement, as he stared into the faces of people of the past. Jen began the procedure to revive them from their ageless sleep. Each woman wore a Sailor scout uniform and each man wore brilliant armor. The blonde woman opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hello Jen," she said.

"How...how do you know who I am?" Jen asked in amazement. Katherine smiled and handed her a peculiar looking wand.

"Because you are to become an outer scout like Taylor, Tori, and Kira," Katherine said, as she pointed at the three women who were her outer scouts.

"Our world is in chaos. The legend says that only you can bring peace," Lucas said, still skeptical. Katherine smiled and took the hand of the blonde haired man next to her.

"We will bring peace to this world," he spoke. And the Sailor scouts did just that. The mutants rampaging their world were no match for the planet powers. Soon, they were captured and imprisoned for their crimes. The people of earth were forever grateful and wanted a benevolent leader. It was then that they declared that Sailor Moon and her husband should be their queen and king. It was a decision they would not regret.

* * *

_Two years later_...

Crystal Angel Grove was bustling with good news from the palace. The queen was having her baby.

"Come on Kat, I need you to push!" Trini coached. Kat screamed as she did.

"Just a little more, I can almost see a head," Trini said. She squeezed Billy's hand tightly and pushed again.

"There's the head! Now just one more push!" Aisha announced. Kat screamed, as she pushed again. An infant cry was heard, as Trini scooped up the baby boy. Together, she and Aisha bathed him before wrapping him in a blanket and placing him into the waiting arms of his mother.

"Oh Billy, he's beautiful," Kat said, with happy tears forming in her eyes. Billy was in awe, as the baby's tiny hand wrapped around his father's finger.

"He is," Billy said.

"Well, I'm guessing that you two already have a name in mind," Aisha smiled.

"Prince Luke William Cranston," Katherine announced.

"Our little Luke," Billy said. Kat turned and kissed him.

"I love you Billy," she said.

"I love you too Kat," he replied. They smiled at each other, knowing that someday they would have a baby girl too.

The earth had entered an era of peace and the Neo Silver Millennium would reign for centuries to come.

The End


End file.
